Different
by Melissa Maria Cullen
Summary: Slight AU: What if Duncan hadn't broke up with Veronica before Lilly's death? This is what I think would have happened. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm a LoVe shipper but this story has been racking my brain since I got the Veronica Mars: Season One DVD set. Hope ya like it. I might make it a LoVe fic but DuVe for now.**

**Heres the story plot line to sum it up: (AU by the way)**

**Celeste never told Duncan Veronica may be his sister so therefore they haven't broken up**

**Logan is at the car wash but Lilly doesn't know that**

**Hope you like it.

* * *

**

Veronica was scrubbing the car vigorously so she could finish her 20 car quota and go watch Duncan's soccer game. She was bummed that the pep squad leaders had scheduled it the same day that Neptune played Pan High. She wanted to go watch Duncan kick some Pan High butt.

Lilly bounced on over to her.

"God Lilly, I see the Prozac's working." Veronica exclaimed sacastically

" High on life, Veronica Mars. I've got a secret, a good one." Lilly retorted

"Girls! Less talk more scrub!" Their pep squad leader instructed

"Later." Lilly bounced off to gossip some more and Veronica scrubbed until she reached her quota.

"Later, Ms. Adams. I reached my quota." Veronica told the less- than- perky pep squad leader

She headed off to her Le Baron until she noticed something yellow behind some trees. She walked until she got a clear view of Logan's X-Terra. Logan was leaning against the hood, watching Lilly talk and scrub, watching her head tilting from side to side every now and then. She jogged briskly up to him.

"Hey Logan, aren't you supposed to be in Tijuana?" she questioned. Logan stare jerked from staring at Lilly to staring at Veronica in front of him. His face was startled to be discovered.

"You know Veronica, I was trying not to be seen, not to be found." he retorted

"I'd try harder. Especially driving your Canary over there. Anyways, just wanted to say hi. But why are you here?"

"I know Lilly is seeing someone. I can feel it but I don't know who. It was driving me crazy so I came back today, hoping to find out who. Don't tell her you saw me OK? I want to catch her in the act."

Veronica nodded and headed to her Le Baron.

**1 hour later...**

Veronica and Duncan stumbled into the Kane estate. He had his arm wrapped around her waist and was kissing her head.

"Eew! You smell like sweat!" Veronica said

"Well you smell like car soap, so don't complain." Duncan retorted kissing her quick on the lips.

"I wonder where Lilly is." Veronica told him confuzzled (my favorite word!)

"I don't know, probably out by the pool somewhere."

"Well I want to say hi. I haven't seen her since the car wash and I never got to say goodbye. Shes probably pissed."

"Typical Lilly" Duncan said kissing her again until Veronica pulled back.

"You go take a shower, mister. I don't wanna kiss a smelly soccer player, despite the fact you scored 20 goals and kicked Pan's butt. Now go." she kissed him on the cheek and slapped his arm playfully. "GO!"

Veronica laughed outside to the pool deck until she saw a figure sprawled on the cool concrete.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews. They have motivated me to write up this chapter. I'm sorry that the last chapter was so short but it was short of an intro to the story. Sorry this one is short too. Actually all my chapters will be short but I'll boot out at least 3 a week. So enjoy!

* * *

She ran up to the figure to find that it was Lilly, head to the side with a gushing head wound.**

Veronica did the first thing that came to mind. She screamed.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" she fell to her knees on the ground. Duncan heard her and rushed out.

"Veronica, what's wrong..." he started to ask but when he saw Lilly's corpse, he blacked-out and sat beside Veronica. He held onto Lilly's body and her head. Rocking back and forth, he whispered, "Lilly? Come on, Lilly! Wake up! Lilly...Lilly..." into her head wound getting blood on his face and newly changed clothes.

When Veronica composed herself she took out her cell phone and did the first thingshe could think of to do.She called her dad, Sheriff Keith Mars.

"Dad?" Veronica asked frantically into the phone

"Veronica? What's wrong?" he asked nervously, noticing the tone in his daughter's voice.

"Help! Lilly's dead. We're at the Kane mansion..." she started to say until she was interrupted by Jake and Celeste Kane.

"Oh my god! Lilly!" Celeste yelled as they ran up. Duncan sat there, with an expression as if he was struck dumb.

"What happened!" Jake turned to Veronica

"I don't know. Duncan and I came home from the soccer game...Then I came out to find Lilly and found her dead, like this. I screamed and Duncan found me. Then I called my dad..." her voice began to falter as sirens came closer and closer.

"Duncan didn't do a thing?" Jake asked

Veronica shook her head no and then they heard a door opening.

"Neptune Sheriff Department! Anyone home?" Keith Mars called out.

"Out here !" Veronica called back.

They heard footsteps and Keith Mars, Deputy Lamb and other officers came out.

"Veronica? You OK?" he asked

Veronica couldn't help it anymore. Tears began rapidly flowing down her face. Keith hugged his daughter until he saw Lilly's body and he shield his daughters eyes from seeing that, knowing that she had seen too much already.

The Kanes stood up and stared at their daughter and son. Duncan still sat on the concrete, just staring into space. Jake reached out and took Duncan's arm to lead him upstairs to get changed out of the blood-stained clothes. Meanwhile Keith questioned his daughter about the events that lead up from her and Duncan coming to the Kane home to now. Then he moved on to Celeste, who didn't help too much. Veronica was the main witness. But there were no suspects yet. When Duncan and Jake came out, Keith questioned Jake while Duncan sat next to Veronica on the bench in the foyer. And then when things couldn't get worse... Logan came running in. He had seen the police flocked around the Kanes and wanted to know what had happened. Duncan just rocked back and forth on the bench while Veronica, in choked sobs, told him Lilly was dead. Logan collapsed and began crying, hugging his legs to his chest. Veronica sat next to him on the ground and he clung to her for dear life.

* * *

**Ok people. You know what to do. You press the little button that says Go. But make sure it says Submit Review. But hell, why you are there, add me to your Favorite Author and Favorite Story list!**


	3. Chapter 3

That night, that horrible night Veronica will never forget, Duncan's parents sent Duncan somewhere. Veronica felt so alone without him as she sat on a bench in the Neptune Sheriff Department. She was waiting for her mother to come get her. It was 2 amand she had spent the entire time there either answering her father's questions or just waiting, crying or both. She honestly couldn't imagine going to school in 6... make it 5 hours. The school was indefinitely going to be flocked with reporters and students telling how they knew Lilly, looking for their 15 minutes of fame, despite the fact a girl, who they dared to talk about, was dead.

**Later that morning...**

Veronica arrived at the school early to avoid reporters. Despite her efforts, she was hounded until someone familiar hurried her into the school.

"Thanks, Logan." she said, acknowledging her rescuer

"No problem." he said softly "They were hounding me earlier. I almost punched a reporter when he stuck a microphone in my face."

"I admire you're self control, Logan. I was ready to sock one of em before you pulled me away." she replied light-heartedly " I don't understand why they don't leave us alone. Don't they realize we're grieving? Do they have any compassion?"

"Thats the paparazzi for you, V. They are like snakes ready to strike. And they have compassion... for money and acknowledgment for their hard 'work'. See ya later. I'm gonna see if I can find Duncan. I doubt he's going to school today though. Bye"

Logan waved and walked off to his locker in the West Wing. The rest of the day was hell for Veronica. Everyone just stared at her and her teachers gave her sympathetic smiles. She felt sick. When lunch came, she started to head to the 09er table but stopped when she didn't see Duncan. She took a U-turn and sat at a table where no one else sat. She was perfectly content on being alone until Logan sat next to her.

"Veronica? Why are you sitting here alone? You can come and sit with us, you know. Just because Duncan isn't here and Lilly..." he stopped himself and continued "doesn't mean you hafta sit alone."

"I need to sit alone Logan. All people have been doing all day is staring at me and patting me on the back. Just for today, I want to be alone. And Duncan not being here, just worsens it." she told him, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, their rate rapidly increasing until she was sobbing onto Logan's shoulder.

"Shhh, Veronica. Its gonna be OK. Come on. I'll take you home." he told her

He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his X-Terra.

"Why are you doing this Logan?" Veronica asked inquisitively

"Because Duncan isn't here to and Lilly would kick my ass if I didn't help you. You are too decimated to stay at school any longer."

"Wow, Logan has aextended vocabulary." Veronica joked light-heartedly

**15 minutes later**

Lianne opened the door of her house to find her daughter sobbing in the arms of Logan Echolls.

"Is she hurt?" Lianne asked frantically, checking her daughter for bruises, blood, anything.

"Not physically. She just had a mental breakdown at lunch. I wanted to take her home before she fainted from exhaustion or threw up from crying too much."

"Thank you, Logan." Lianne said, thanking the boy. Logan left and Veronica was in a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

13 days after Lilly's murder, Duncan returned to school looking like a ghost, avoiding both Logan and Veronica.

2 days after that was Lilly's funeral. Hundreds of Neptune citizens stood in the back to pay their respects. Jake, Celeste, Duncan, Veronica and Logan sat in the front row, watching Lilly descend into the ground. Jake tried not to cry but failed miserably; Celeste sat tight-lipped, prim and proper; Duncan just stared at the ground and his shoes; Logan let the tears silently fall. Veronica sat quietly, her face red from crying over the last 5 days. She grasped tightly to Duncan and Logan's hands as Lilly descended into the ground. As the grave diggers buried it, Veronica cut off their circulation and made their knuckles white. They didn't say anything, as they did the same, as if this was their final way to grieve before finally saying good-bye to Lilly.

When the service was finished, Veronica, Duncan, and Logan headed to a limo that would take them to the Kane estate for the after-funeral brunch. The ride was quiet, Duncan sat withdrawn from Logan and Veronica, yet grasping onto Veronica's hand for dear life as she had done earlier. They clung together the entire day like velcro. The kicker to Lilly's death was that there were no suspects or evidence except for the glass ashtray found at the bottom of the pool. The chlorine had erased all fingerprints but blood that had the same DNA as Lilly was found in the corner of it. No one knew who had killed Lilly or had any leads.

1 week month later, the Crime Stoppers Hotline had an anonymous tip. It said someone was seen near the Kane estate at Lilly's time of death: Logan's father and movie-star Aaron Echolls.

* * *

**Okay, R&R. I'm sorry to speed it along but w/o the Kanes thinking Duncan killed Lilly, there was no need for Abel Koontz. But trust me. This is definitely not the end. Far from it. I promise LoVe in the next 6 chapters or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This is a short chapter. But I need reviews people! If I get 3 reviews for this chapter, I'll boot out the next two in the next few days.**

**

* * *

**Keith quickly obtained a warrant to search the Echolls mansion. When he reached the Echolls estate, he found out that Aaron was not home. Lynn, grateful to clear her husband's name, let him search the house, as long as nothing got broken. The deputies searched every room including the pool house. In the pool house, an officer found a pink silk thong beneath the bed. Lynn was confused when she saw them, claiming that they didn't belong to her. A deputy plastic-bagged it to send to a DNA lab. Another officer noticed a wire coming out of the fan. He followed the wire to behind a pair of bookcases. When he wedged his fingers between the bookcases, they opened like doors, revealing two small TV screens and VCRs. There were also two compartments in the wall, but they were empty. As Keith explained his day over dinner, Veronica began thinking about Lilly. 

**Flashback**

_Lilly and Veronica sat on Lilly's bed listening to the radio. Lilly sprung up and headed to her desk._

"_Veronica, you have to check this out. That guy I met in Italy last summer?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_He sent me some pictures." Lilly picked up a small electronic screwdriver and headed to her air-condition vents. She stepped on a chair and proceeded to open the vent._

"_Doing some rewiring?" Veronica asked, a bit confused_

"_Celeste is a bit on the nosy side."_

"_Yuck." Veronica replied_

"_Tell me about it. I'm getting even, though. I left phone numbers on matchbooks for Tyrone and Leroy and Chico around the room. Give the woman a little drama in her life." Lilly told her. _

"_Wait...who's Tyrone and Leroy and Chico?" Veronica was now totally confused_

"_Beats me. But they seem to really upset Mom." She flopped down on the bed next to Veronica. She showed the pictures to Veronica. Veronica's expression was filled with shock._

"_Lilly, those are naked photos." Veronica told her, stating the obvious_

"_They certainly are." was Lilly's reply_

**End Flashback**

"Veronica, you there?" Keith asked, worriedly, noticing his daughter's spaced out expression.

"Her air-vents." Veronica whispered "Dad? Did you check Lilly's air-vents after her murder?"

Keith looked at his daughter as if she had 4 heads. "Her air-vents? Why would we check her air-vents? Check for dust-mites?" he laughed

"I just remembered that Lilly used to hide things in her air-vents. Maybe they'll give us a clue."

Keith nodded. "I'll get on it tomorrow." He put a piece of chicken in his mouth and the wheels in his head began to turn.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Keith asked the Kanes to search Lilly's air-vents. They grateful allowed him to, as they wanted to put the person who killed their baby behind bars. They all hoped Lilly's vents would help. Keith took a screwdriver and opened the vent up. Inside where three tapes. One was labeled "October 1".

"I have a camera we can watch them on." Duncan offered. They headed to his room and popped in one unlabeled tape. It showed Lilly on the bed in the pool house.

"Come on lover. Time to earn your keep." Lilly called out to a suspicious someone. Lilly laid back on the bed and then noticed the camera in the fan. She followed the wire, like the deputy did. Then the tape cut. Duncan took it out and put in the October 1 tape. It showed two people in the pool house, having sex. The two people switched positions and Lilly came up on the screen, clad in a bra and leaning her head back. Duncan looked away in obvious disgust and discomfort. Lilly went back under the cameras view and switched positions again. Then, Aaron Echolls came onto the screen.

"Oh my god! Mr. Echolls?" Duncan cried out in shock and paused the tape, the screen showing Aaron's smug smile. Celeste and Jake were just as disgusted.

"I want you to find him. Even if he didn't kill Lilly, I want him arrested for statutory rape! Now!" Jake yelled

Keith popped the tape out and headed out the door to his Crown Vic cop car. He immediately headed to the station and issued a warrant for Aaron's arrest.

**Meanwhile...**

Aaron hummed along to "Me And You And A Dog Named Boo" by Lobo on his car CD player. He was on his way to meet with his agent until he heard sirens behind him.

_'God what now? I'm gonna be late!'_ Aaron thought. He pulled over and the cop came around to his side of the car.

"License and registration please." the officer demanded. He handed him to the man and was then asked, "Aaron Echolls, could you please step out of the car please?"

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"I have a warrant for your arrest. On the matter of the murder of Lilly Kane." Aaron's face fell and he stepped out of the car, "Me And You And A Dog Named Boo" by Lobo still playing on his car radio.

* * *

**A/N Hee hee hee! Cliffhanger! I'm a feedback whore so review review! The next chapter will be interesting! And in response to my 3 reviewers from Chapter 5:**

**Queen Tigeress: There you go! Thats what was in the vents**

**uscrocks: Yes Duncan is with Veronica but that will change soon. I only had them together in the beginning so that Duncan wouldn't be accused of murdering Lilly, because Veronica was with him, like Jake and Celesete thought in the show itself.**

**FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN: Glad you love my story. Sorry to disappoint you but all my chapters will be relatively short. But remember, great things come in tiny packages!**


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron and Keith stared at each other in the Balboa County Sheriff's Department interrogation room. Aaron was being difficult and wouldn't talk without his lawyer present. Then finally, Barry, Aaron's lawyer showed up. When they were all settled, Keith turned on the microphone and tape recorder. Then they began playing 20 questions.

"Were you having sexual relations with Lilly Kane?"

"Yes."

"Do you have video cameras in your pool house?"

"Ummm...yes."

"Did you video tape you having sex with her?"

Aaron didn't speak, only nodded shamefully.

"Did you have sex with any other women in the pool house?"

"Yes"

"Did you videotape those... ummm... encounters?"

"Yes."

It continued like this. Only Yes or No questions until they got to Aaron's alibi.

"Where were you the day Lilly Kane was murdered?"

Silence. It was obvious to Barry and Keith that he had absolutely no alibi.

Keith called in Deputy Sachs and asked him to take Aaron to holding.

**Outside the interrogation room...**

Logan, Veronica and Duncan sat out on a bench outside where Keith was grilling Aaron. Lynn, Jake and Celeste had gone to get some coffee. Veronica had been eating lunch with her dad when Aaron was brought in. Logan had gotten a call from the lovely Sheriff's department when he came back from surfing at Cape Crescent. He and his mom had called Barry. Duncan, Celeste and Jake had gone to the Sheriff's department not too soon after the tapes were found. They had sat their, the three of them staring at nothing. Duncan had his arm wrapped protectively around Veronica's shoulders and her head was resting on his shoulders. Logan was grasping onto the bench until his knuckles turned white. Thoughts were going through his head rapidly.

_'What if Dad killed Lilly? No, no, he couldn't! But what about all the times he beat me? He almost put me in a coma when I was 12...'_

Then, the door opened and Aaron stepped out in hand-cuffs and was sent to the holding cell.

"Dad! Whats going on?" Veronica asked, getting out of Duncan's grasp. "Did Mr. Echolls kill Lilly?"

"Hard to say, he has no alibi. The only evidence we have is the tapes, the ashtray and the anonymous caller. We also found a pink silk thong, we don't know if its Lilly's or not." Keith responded

"Did you take pictures of them? I could identify if they're hers. She always dragged me along to shop with her. She had a weird thing with collecting thongs and sexy lingerie. And shot glasses too." Veronica told him

"Why not?" Keith went to the evidence room and came out with a box marked Lilly Kane Murder. He sifted through the box until he found what he was looking for.

"There you go sweetie. Look familiar?"

Veronica took a good look at the picture and remembered when Lilly had bought them.

**_Flashback_**

_"Come on, Veronica!" Lilly said while pulling her into Victoria's Secret "You and Duncan are gonna do it. And soon. You need some sexy lingerie!"_

_"Lilly!" Veronica yelled blushing._

_"Ohhh! Look at these! They are perfect for you!" Lilly took her hand over to a rack of an assortment of pink thongs. Lilly picked up one and said "Perfect!"_

_"Lilly! God no! If my dad finds out, I'm dead!" Veronica told her, mortified._

_"Fine, if you won't buy them, I will!" Lilly huffed off to the cashier and bought it._

**_End Flashback_**

"Earth to Mars." Keith said, breaking his daughter's flashback "Are those Lilly's?"

Veronica nodded.

An hour later, a deputy came in, confirming Veronica's claim. Lilly's DNA had been found on it.

"Well, I guess thats it then." Keith said with a sigh.

* * *

**A/N I'm terrible aren't I? Oh well. There you go. This is the end for the Lilly Kane murder section of it. The next part of this fic is gonna be LoVe. So enjoy the ride**. 


	8. Chapter 8

**One month later...**

It was December 31, New Years Eve. Veronica entered the vast Pomroy estate wearing a white dress with black dots and her usual black choker and silver star necklaces. As she entered, people began to whisper...

"Didn't her dad solve the Kane case?"

"Yeah and he put Aaron Echolls in jail..."

Veronica ignored them and walked through the crowd. She stopped when she saw Logan, sitting in a corner, drinking his troubles away with a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Logan? You're drunk again?" Veronica scowled. Ever since it came out that his dad killed Lilly, it wasn't unusual to find Logan drunk at an 09er party. And the night always ended with Veronica dragging his sorry butt home and him puking in her car.

"It seems to be that way...Ronnieeeeee" He slurred

Veronica shook her head and walked away. She walked past Duncan, who was dancing with some brunette. It had been two weeks since they had decided to break up.

**_Flashback_**

_Veronica was leaning against his car while Duncan was talking with the guys from soccer. He was giving her a ride home because her Le Baron was broke and her dad was working and her mom... well her mom was probably at some bar, drinking. After Lilly's murder, it was all she seemed to do. As they climbed into his SUV, Veronica finally mustered up enough courage to tell him something that had been on her mind._

_"Duncan? Before you start the car, I need to tell you something." Veronica finally said._

_Duncan leaned back into his seat and looked at her. "This isn't good, is it?"_

_Veronica shook her head. "No." Pause "I think we should break up..." She said her voice fading into a whisper. Duncan just stared at her, his eyes filled with shock. "Why?" he asked her_

_"You've been...well...different and spaced since Lilly died. We haven't kissed in over a week and you hardly talk to me anymore. If you want, we can still be friends, but we need our space, it doesn't have to be permanent, just temporary."_

_Duncan's response was putting the keys into the ignition and taking her home._

_**End Flashback**_

'Guess hes taking the break-up well' Veronica said. She walked through another clump of 09ers and came out with a cup of rum and coke.

'To drink or not to drink' Veronica contemplated

* * *

**A/N Ha! Will Veronica drink it? Thats the big question. I guess you have to wait. Thats the end of this chapter. Its short but necessary.**


	9. Chapter 9

Veronica lifted the drink to her lips, but the cup was knocked out of her hand by 5 guys streaking through the party with ski masks on. The rum and coke spilt onto her dress.

_'Thanks, guys'_ she thought sarcastically. She headed to the bathroom to find Logan vomiting all the alcohol out of his system. She knocked on the counter to get his attention. He lifted his head out of the toilet bowl, his face 8 shades of green.

"Ronnie, how could Lilly do this to me? How could she sleep with my father?" he cried.

Veronica sat on the cold tile floor across from him. "I figured you were going to ask me this sooner or later." She took a deep breath "Logan, to tell you the truth, I never really understood Lilly or what she did. She was a mystery and she was wild. I was her best friend, and we were close, yet so far apart. Do you get that?"

"I guess so." He mumbled "And can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"What happened between you and Duncan? He was dancing with some brunette earlier."

She took another deep breath. "Well, ever since Lilly's death, its like he's a different person, which is understandable but it was sort of like I died with Lilly."

"So he dumped you? Thats stupid."

"Actually I dumped him."

"Oh."

"Why would it be stupid if he dumped me, though?"

Logan averted his eyes from Veronica's death glare.

"I don't know... it's just you are a totally better girlfriend than Lilly ever was and it would be stupid to end it. Not that I'm saying you dumping him was stupid but..."

Veronica held her hand up to stop him. "Its OK. I get it." She glanced out the doorway of the bathroom and noticed the party was dying down. "The party looks dead, I'm gonna get going. You need a lift?"

"Yeah, I came with Dick, but he's probably hammered and I don't wanna get in an accident tonight ." They got up and left the bathroom. They exited the Pomroy estate and headed to Veronica's car.

**15 minute's later**

They were driving in Mansion Land until Veronica heard Logan cry out, "Dog! Watch out!" Veronica swerved to avoid the golden retriever in the road and ended up hitting a telephone pole. Logan hit his head on the dashboard while Veronica hit hers on the steering wheel.

A few minutes later, Logan regained consciousness. He lifted his hand to his head and saw blood when he brought it down. Then he glanced at Veronica and noticed that she was still out. He fumbled in his jacket pocket to find his cell phone. He dialed 911 but they wouldn't be able to get to her for at least 15 minutes. Logan checked Veronica and saw she wasn't breathing. He removed her from the driver's seat and placed her on a strip of grass. He began performing the CPR their health teacher reviewed every year since the 7th grade. It took him a few tries but finally Veronica woke, gasping for air.

"Logan..." she coughed "What happened?" Then she noticed the cut on Logan's head and the Le Baron wrapped around the telephone pole. "Oh my god. You're bleeding."

"I'll be OK. What about you? You weren't breathing."

She shrugged. "I'm OK, just got a headache." Then sirens came closer and an ambulance stopped a few feet in front of them and whisked them away to the hospital.

* * *

**A/N See? I'm not that terrible. I hate the fact that Veronica was raped in the show, though it was a good season mystery,and I didn't want it to happen in my fan-fic. This is gonna be the last update for a while. Stupid term paper. I adore writing these chapters and getting the reviews. They give me a fuzzy feeling inside (lol). The next few chapters will get LoVe-y dovey, so bear with me.**


	10. Chapter 10

In the weeks to come after the party, Logan and Veronica became closer friends than they were when Lilly was alive. It was kinda hard for Veronica not to befriend the guy who saved her life. As the weeks past, Logan began developing a crush on Veronica. He began noticing her hair, her blue eyes, her clothes and her attitude. He loved it all.

Sophomore year went by quickly and it was summer. Veronica went over Logan's house almost everyday and swam in his pool or went to the beach. One night, Logan and Veronica attended a beach kegger. After Logan was undeniably drunk, Veronica drove him home. When she dropped him off at home and walked him up to the door, Logan leaned down and kissed her.

The kiss was slow, as Veronica refused to open her mouth. But when she gave in, surely but slowly, it became quick and heated. The kiss finally ended when Lynn opened the door and cleared her throat.

"Ummm...Logan..." Lynn said, nervously, until she noticed Veronica "Oh hello, Veronica."

"Mrs. Echolls..." Veronica replied. "Ummm well I'd better get going. G'night Logan, Mrs. Echolls." Veronica jogged to her car, took one last look at Logan and walked away, leaving Logan drunk and speechless, which was a first since it was usually one or the other.

**The next day...**

As Veronica was leaving Java the Hut, where she had applied for a part time job, and was heading to her car, she was stopped by Logan.

"Veronica, we need to talk."

"Why what about Logan?" Veronica said, looking up at him, innocently

"Don't pull that crap Ronnie." he said using the nickname he knew she hated, "You know what about. Don't pull the innocent act. The kiss last night. I know you felt something, cause sure as hell I did. I spent all last night thinking about you. When I sobered up of course." he added

"Logan? What do you expect me to say? You were Lilly's boyfriend. I was Duncan's, YOUR best friend's girlfriend. What happened last night was a big mistake." she spit out harshly. Logan didn't respond at first but when he did, he pulled her into a kiss.

"All I ask, Veronica Mars, is that you let me take you out tomorrow night." he proposed "Deal?"

* * *

**A/N Wow. 10 chapters! Yippee! Sorry to make it so short. I felt like I owed my loyal readers a new chapter. This story is now gonna be LoVe from now on. With a little angst from Duncan of course! it's gonna take me a while cause I want the new chapter to be extra long and really good. So review people. And while you wait for my new chappy, check out my other story, New Beginnings.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated lately, stupid flu and school have kept me occupied. Oh yeah. And Simply Lily gave me Logan. Has anyone read Jane Eyre? You know with the crazy wife in the attic? Well Logan's stashed up there. In my attic, that is. Whoops. I think I heard somethin crash. Better go check on Logan. While I'm gone, read my chapter:**

**

* * *

**_"Logan? What do you expect me to say? You were Lilly's boyfriend. I was Duncan, YOUR best friend's girlfriend. What happened last night was a big mistake." she spit out harshly. Logan didn't respond at first but when he did, he pulled her into a kiss._

_"All I ask, Veronica Mars, is that you let me take you out tomorrow night." he proposed "Deal?"_

Veronica hesitated at first but then replied, "Deal. Pick me up at 7." She turned around, walked to her Le Baron.

"Wear a dress!" Logan called after her. Her response was getting inside her Le Baron and drove away.

'Damn I love her.' Logan thought. He threw his keys into the air and caught them with a smile on his face.

**The next day...**

At 6, Veronica was in front of her vanity getting ready for her date with Logan. She was putting her hair in a neat pony-tail but one hair kept getting out of place. She was wearing a blue dress with spaghetti straps that lined up perfectly with her tan lines. With her dress, she paired it with white platform flip-flops that made her taller than her 5'1 self.

At 6:45, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and was surprised to see Logan standing in front of her in a crisp white dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants and black dress shoes.

"Eager, are we?" Veronica asked after glancing at her kitty clock in the kitchen.

"What can I say?" Logan replied shrugging and smiling. Then he noticed Veronica's dress. "Damn, you look good Veronica. Just perfect for where we are going."

"Where are we going Logan?" Veronica asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll see." he told her with a seductive smile. And with that, he pulled a black blindfold from his pocket. "Turn around" he instructed, making a circle motion with his right index finger. She faced her back towards him and he tied the blindfold on. "By the way, what time do you need to be home?" he inquired "I don't feel like getting shot if I get you home late." he said with a chuckle.

"Dunno. Dad's out chasing a bail jumper in New Mexico. Won't be back for a few days." she replied.

"Really. Then he won't mind if I do this." He swept Veronica up into his arms and carried her to his X-Terra. He was shocked that Veronica didn't do a thing to escape from him. Sure she was a bit tense but by the time he placed her in the front seat, she was relaxed and quiet.

The whole ride to their secret date was very quiet and Veronica was bursting to find out where they were going. When Logan stopped the car and opened the door, she was shocked that the smell of the ocean began to fill her nostrils. Logan then picked her up again and carried her to a blanket in the sand, where a dinner of chicken, mashed potatoes and chocolate cake for desert awaited them. When he took the blindfold off, he was delighted to see the look on Veronica's face. She looked at the food, then at the ocean and turned to Logan. "It's beautiful." she said and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek. He gestured for her to sit and they began their dinner by the sea.

* * *

**A/N Hello? Anyone there? This is Logan. I assume everyone knows who I am. Well I need some help. First that crazy Lilly wannabe stuck me in a basement and then she handed me over to this evil nyphh, pixie... whatever, who stuck me in an attic. The only good thing is that this place is cleaner. Anyways, I'm being tortured here. Some how she planted a bug in Duncan's hotel suite and I have to watch Veronica and Duncan cuddle! It's torture! It's evil. The only thing I like about this story is its LoVe. Hmmm, I wonder why I never thought of that before. Anyways if anyone gets this help! She'll only let me go once her story is done. So help and review. Ple— **

**Logan? You nicked my laptop, you little devil. Ugh. Anyways. He has some good points, except about me and Simply Lily bein crazy and evil. Anyways review** as usual!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone! Thank you to SoonToBeMrsEcholls, FANATICAL DRAMA QUEEN, Queen Tigeress and xXxLOLAxXx for reviewing chapter 11. Heres chapter 12

* * *

**

It was September 14. School had started two weeks ago and everything was going great for Veronica and Logan. They had been dating since the perfect first date on the beach. Luckily for them, the school administration had placed their lockers a few feet away from each other and they had 4 out of their 7 classes together. As usual, Logan picked Veronica up from her house everyday and they walked hand-in-hand to school, where fellow classmates and other students watched in awe at the love-struck couple. They also had only had one encounter with Duncan, which wasn't as bad as they expected…

_Day 2 of Junior Year_

_As Veronica and Logan walked through the Neptune High parking lot, Duncan stopped in front of them._

_"So, you two are dating now?" Duncan inquired_

_"Looks that way." Logan replied, snaking an arm around Veronica's waist. He kissed the top of her head tenderly._

_"Well I just wanted to wish you guys the best." Duncan plastered a sickly-sweet smile onto his face._

_"Thanks man." Logan replied, sticking a hand out and Duncan pulled him into a hug._

_"No problem. Bye Veronica." He waved and walked off._

_"See? That was nice." Logan stated._

_"Yeah it was, but some how, I figured it happening differently." Veronica said with a smile._

Today, as they walked to the entrance of the school, there was a crowd around the flagpole.

"Wonder what's going on." Veronica asked.

"Hold on." Logan pulled Veronica through the crowd with him and at the base of the flagpole was an African American boy, taped to the pole with duct tape and the word SNICH written on his chest.

"Say cheese!" A kid stepped in front of Logan and Veronica and took a picture of the kid and him. Veronica, enraged, let go of Logan's hand.

"Move." She commanded

"Who died and made you…" the kid began to say until Veronica pulled out her pocketknife. Logan stared at her dumb-founded. She began working on cutting the kid down until after the bell rang. Logan was the only one left and he helped the kid down.

"Thanks." The kid told them gratefully

"No problem." Veronica replied while putting the pocketknife back into her canvas bag.

"Follow me. I have a change of clothes in my car for when I go surfing." Logan beckoned "See you in Mrs. Murphy's class. Love ya." He gave her a quick peck on the lips and headed to his car as the kid followed.

_'My boyfriend's the best.'_ She thought to herself with a smile.

She hurried into school just in time to miss the late bell. She scurried into homeroom and went to her locker after attendance. While at her locker, she was met by Logan and the kid from the flagpole.

"Hey honey."

"Hey Ronnie. Ronnie, meet Wallace." He said gesturing to the kid.

"Hey. Thanks for cutting me down from the flagpole. And is your name really Ronnie?" Wallace asked inquisitively

Veronica laughed. "Umm, no. My real name is Veronica. Ronnie's just the nickname Logan gave me."

"Oh" Wallace said

"You know you love it, sugarpuss." Logan teased

"Of course I do." Veronica said to him sarcastically

Wallace only laughed at their bickering and the three headed off to their first period class, which they shared together.

The day went on slowly until lunch came.

Logan and Veronica walked onto the quad towards the 09er table until they saw Wallace sitting alone, eating his pudding cup. "Hold on." Veronica said to Logan who went to sit at the 09er table and headed in Wallace's direction.

"Hey Wallace." Veronica smiled sitting next to him. "You wanna come join us? We're ordering Chinese." She cocked a thumb to the table where Logan, Duncan and the 09ers were sitting. Wallace took his PB&J sandwich from his bag, looked at it and squished it into the bag. He threw it into the nearest garbage can and followed Veronica to the table.

"Hey everyone. This is Wallace. He's gonna sit with us. That ok?" Veronica asked as she sat next to Logan and Wallace sat next to Veronica. Logan shot them a look and they all began murmuring in agreement. Then Veronica began the introductions around the table.

"Wallace, meet Shelly Pomroy, her dad's ambassador to Belgium, John Enbaum…" until she finally ended with Duncan, Logan and herself. "Duncan Kane, his dad discovered Kane Software, Logan Echolls, whose dad makes 20 mil a picture and finally, yours truly, Veronica Mars, my dad is the Balboa County Sheriff."

"Oh ok. Hello everyone I'm Wallace Fennel and my mom just started working at Kane Software."

Everyone mumbled hi. Veronica smiled in contentment. _'If only Lilly was here, then everything would be perfect.'_ She thought while eating her pork fried rice.

* * *

**A/N**

**Logan: Hey it's me Logan again. FanFicFairy decided to let me write the final A/N at the end of each chapter. It's my treat for not trying to escape. It's been torture watching through the camera in the hotel suite. Luckily for me though, Veronica and Duncan haven't been very close since the revealing of Meg and Duncan's B-A-B-Y. According to sources, Duncan and Veronica break up in Donut Run. If I'm lucky, maybe Veronica and I will get closer. If only I could get that gold-digging Laker girl Kendall off my back. I swear, she won't take a hint. Anyways, Fairy wants you to review this chapter so she can write more and if she can finish this story, she'll let me free. So please review people!**

**FanFicFairy: Hey everyone. Thought I'd add my own little A/N. Well I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was time to introduce Wallace to this fic and I hope you like how it worked out! Love ya lots!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HELLO CLEVELAND! I'M BAAAAAACK! Sorry bout that. I'm just so happy to wave good-bye to my writers block. Luckily, I now have a new muse, Sara who gave me this idea. I hope you LoVe it cause it has taken me a long time to find my muse and now that I have one I can hopefully update** **quicker!**

**

* * *

**

**_2 weeks later_**

"Hey!" Logan said coming up Veronica's side and kissing her on the cheek. "What's going on with you two?" he gestured to her and Wallace.

"Oh nothing. Just arguing about what I'm gonna do on Friday and how Wallace wants his life to be a non-stop Nelly video."

"Oh, so you mean the usual?"

"Yeah pretty much," Veronica said with a laugh

"Well don't you worry your pretty blonde head bout Friday night." Logan replied and pulled a blue flyer from his back pocket.

"Oh, 09er kegger, just how I wanna spend my Friday night!" Veronica squealed with fake enthusiasm.

"But you can't even tell the location or the time." Wallace pointed out on the flyer

"Ah, my friend, that's because its all in code. The eggs mean Friday. The crescent moons mean when it gets dark and the hourglasses mean the beach. The K-9 symbols mean specifically Dog Beach."

"Well, aren't you all knowledgeable about 09er culture!" Logan exclaimed jokingly

"Well one of us has to be!" Veronica replied in the same tone

"Hey!"

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_**Friday Night**_

Logan and Veronica leaned up against Logan's parked X-Terra, Logan drinking beer and Veronica sipping some Coke she brought from home.

"Are you sure you don't want a sip?" Logan asked Veronica, holding the cup in front of her.

"Positive. I'm perfectly content with my can of Coke from home. The last thing I need is us getting in a car accident. Do you not remember that I am the designated driver."

" You and contentment. Oh well," Logan replied taking a gulp of beer "hey DK!" he shouted drunkingly as Duncan approached with a guy with him "Whose your date?"

"This is Troy. He and his parents have moved to Neptune and he is enrolling here on Monday."

"Oh boy, just what we need, another over-privileged white boy!" Veronica said with fake enthusiasm

"Hey do you not remember that I, your boyfriend is an over privileged white boy?"

"Yes and I still love youbut we have enough of 'em."

"Point taken." Logan said with another sip of his beer "So what do your parents' do?"

"Well my dad's an architect and my mom is an art gallery buff. She stays home while dad pays the bills."

"Well then shes like every other 09er mom in Neptune. Join the club." Veronica said then taking a sip of her Coke. "Uh oh, we better go, my dad said he would bust the party at 11. Its' 10:50. C'mon over-privileged white boy. We'd better hit the road." She pulled Logan's keys from his jacket pocket and led him to the passenger side of the yellow X-Terra. She walked to the driver's side then turned around to face Troy and Duncan.

"You want a ride? Duncan can come and get his car tomorrow." She proposed

"Sure, thanks V. We owe ya. I'm not so sure my dad would be keen on me being arrested by your dad." Duncan said with a chuckle.

"Wait your dad's the sheriff?" Troy asked before climbing into the yellow car

"Yup, ain't life grand?"

Once Veronica drove the X-Terra off the beach, they saw Balboa County Sheriff Department Crown Vics drive up. Through the rear-view mirror, they could see Veronica's dad arresting a drunk Dick Casablancas, who yelled obscenities as the handcuffs were being put on his wrists.

"Tomorrow is going to be interesting." Logan piped in before falling back into an alcohol-induced sleep. Troy, Duncan and Veronica just laughed at the sight as they drove into the night.

* * *

**Logan: Okay, I know I get drunk a lot, but I didn't talk a lot in this chapter! C'mon! And please review so Fairy can update and let me go! Anyways Fairy took the camera out of the suite and placed over a dozen around Neptune where Veronica can be seen. Thank god Duncan is gone. Unfortunately I've moved on to a girl named Hannah who turns out to be Dr. Tom Griffith's daughter. That was my plan all along but I would much rather be with Veronica!**

**Fairy: Hey everyone? What do ya think? I know it's a bit short but my muse is very short on ideas and I wanted to get closer to finish the story. Hope ya liked the chapter and remember, reviews make me happy!**


	14. The End

**A/N This is the last chapter. Very sucky, I know. I just really wanted to wrap up the story. Thanks to all who reviewed. **

A few weeks later, as soon as he came, Troy miraculously disappeared to what some people said were drugs. But this is Neptune… you never know.

The rest of junior year went along pretty smoothly except for a few bumps in the road, for example a purity test scandal, and some bomb threats. Along with the bumps, came the good things. Aaron was sentenced to death by lethal injection, which qualified for a house party at the Echolls home, where Veronica and Logan did _it_ for the very first time.

When junior year ended, it was a happy place in Neptune for once. The summer and senior year followed in suit with Veronica becoming class valedictorian and then Logan proposing to Veronica at prom, which she said yes. They were married sometime around Christmas and 10 months later welcomed a baby Claire into the world. Wallace dated a little bit and eventually married a sweet girl named Jane who gave them two healthy baby boys, James and Mark. Duncan also found love with Meg Manning who gave him a boy named Joseph and a girl who they named Lillian after Lilly.


End file.
